Glee Gets Real
by Jade Phospher
Summary: Rachel is trying to get over Finn by going out with Puck but Finn won't let her go without trying to remind her why she loved him the first place. Now in this epic new story of mine Puck gets mad, Finn gets jealous and Rachel has to get real.


**Chapter 1(?)** _(Give me reviews! I need to know if people like it!)_

I opened my eyes unhurriedly and stared up at the blank ceiling. I couldn't remember what happened last night but what I could remember was all but a blur…

"Hey Rachel," Finn said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Finn. Are you ready to go to Sam's annual party?" I asked him.

"I'm ready when you are." he said excitedly.

"Ok then lets go." I said with an anxious tone.

Ever since me and Finn broke up during the school year I could barely look at him without getting tears in my eyes. Now that it's the summer I got over that and I was hoping for something to spark between us again. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon as long as he was going out with Quinn. Whenever I saw them in the halls at school I had to run away to keep them seeing me cry in front of them.

"Hey hun," Quinn cried out from the front door of Sam's gigantic house, "Oh and hi Rachel." She said with a harsh loathing look in her eyes.

"Hi Quinn. It's nice to see you." I said with as much niceness I could muster.

"Yes hello now please get out of the way so I can give _my_ boyfriend a kiss." she said in her unique snob attitude.

"Oh sorry." I said giving Finn one last longing look. And this time I thought I saw a look of sympathy in his eyes.

I stumbled inside Sam's already crowded house and tried to spot out someone that I knew. I saw Puck standing in the back corner next to Mercedes talking. Next to them I saw Puck and Blain making googly eyes at each other. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath as I pushed my way through all the bodies blocking my way. Sam's house was big and fancy. He had all the things I thought he would have in his house; fancy paintings, a huge TV, and a monstrous kitchen with snacks laid out all over the place.

"Hey Rachel." Puck said with one of his crooked smiles.

"Hey Puck." I said trying to contain my smile.

"Hey girl what's up?" Mercedes said looking at the two of us with a smirk.

"Nothing much. How's the party been going?" I asked trying to not notice Puck looking at me.

"It's been going great. Me and Blain are having so much fun." Kurt said giving a smile to Blain.

"Yah I'm having a blast." Blain said returning Kurt's smile.

Puck kept staring at me and I was definitely trying to not look at him. But when I finally gave up and looked back at him he kept his gaze held firmly on my eyes. I couldn't help but give a quick smile and look away trying to concentrate on Mercedes and Kurt's conversation about how much clothes Sam had.

It's not that I didn't have feelings for Puck, because I definitely did, it was more that I didn't want to take a real chance on anybody but Finn. And as much as I wanted to hope and wish that Finn was going to take me back, I knew that he wasn't. Finn was to hypnotized my Quinn's charms to even think that I still had any interested in him. If he knew that I still loved him and that I wanted to hold him again and walk down the halls together again with him I don't know what he would have thought.

"Rachel? What do you think? Does Sam have 300 items of clothing or 500?" Kurt asked with pleading eyes.

"Honestly I have to say 500." I said looking for reactions. Mercedes frowned and slammed her feet while Kurt and Blain high fived and hugged.

"Rachel, do you want to dance?" Puck said looking much more nervous than his usual cocky self looks. It was then that I noticed the slow song starting to play on the booming speakers.

"Ummm…sure." I said giving one of my shy smiles.

He held out his hand and I took it welcomingly but with a hint of guilt that I didn't understand. I'm guessing that it was from me still wanted something with Finn but knowing deep down that I didn't have any chance anymore.

We both walked out onto the dance floor and looked at each other with a bright gleaming look in our eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and surprisingly I got this tingling sensation all around where he was touching me. I threw my arms around his neck and we started to sway back and forth to the slow music. He gingerly pulled me closer to him, making our bodies press against each other. I rested my head on his shoulder, like I used to do to Finn, out of habit. He then rested his head on my neck area and he began to stroke my long brown hair. It felt good to be so close to Puck even though I didn't want to admit it. Puck _was_ the reason that me and Finn broke up. But the problem was that I think Finn was cheating on me for a while before that. He was probably making out with Quinn for a long time before Puck made his move and kissed me.

Before I knew it the song was over and me and walked back, still holding hands, to our small group of friends. I felt reluctance as he slowly let go of my hand. I gave his a quick and reassuring smile as if to say 'don't worry; you will have more opportunities to hold my hand'.

The party ended suddenly even though it had already been 5 hours. Well I guess time flies when you have fun with somebody that you don't really know what to think about.

"Rachel, can I walk you home?" Puck said with another stunning crooked smile.

"Yah that would be great." I said letting him intertwine my hand in his.

We gave our goodbyes to everybody and walked quickly out the door. When we finally got out into the fresh air we slowed our steps.

"Did you have fun?" he asked trying to get me to look at his eyes.

"Yah I had a blast." I said with a hidden smile to myself.

"Good," Puck said as we walked up the steps to my front door, "well will I see you soon? I mean I-"

"Puck…just shush." I said cutting him off.

Puck smiled at me and when we met eyes I could tell that he was going to kiss me. He was actually going to touch his lips to mine and kiss me. I couldn't believe this, one minute I was hoping that Finn would come to his senses and come back to me, and the next I was about to kiss Puck. But instead of going back to my usually routine of ignoring all guys and keeping my distance away from every boy except for Finn, I closed my eyes.

He lifted my head up to his and he touched his sweet lips to mine. I let my body do the rest of the work. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as he put his hands around my waist again as he pulled me into his body. We kissed for hours it seemed until we released and stared at each other with a sense of happiness.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked looking even more nervous then when he asked me to dance.

"Anything you want." I said a little frightened. I thought that he might say something like 'just because we kissed doesn't mean were going to go out'. But I turns out that I more wrong than I ever could have imagined.

"I'd actually like you to be my girlfriend," he said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead timidly and smiled. "Great," Puck said grinning, "goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Puck," I said as Puck started to walk away.

I kept standing in the doorway looking after him and smiling until he was to far away for me to see him. As I was about to turn around and go inside to bed I noticed somebody standing across the street looking at me with almost a jealous look on his face. It was then that I noticed that that person was Finn.


End file.
